The New Dawning
by cuttiepattotie
Summary: Caroline gets an unexpected visitor that will force her to reveal her secret romantic bubble she's been living in with our favorite Original Hybrid. We all know its not Mystic Falls unless someone's life is on the line, watch the most dysfunctional family defeat the latest Big Bad. Rated M for mature content, smut, violence, and suggestive language.


**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Welcome to my first Fanfiction story to be published, so go easy on me. There are a couple of things that you might want to know, This story happens somewhere between Season 3 and 4 meaning the plot doesn't follow the show but there are some stuff included which I will not mention what but you are going to have to figure out what throughout the story. Elena is a Vampire but there is no SireBond. You will figure out that our main couple is of course Klaroline the rest you figure it out. I also need a new Beta Reader for this Story. Anyways don't want to ruin the story for you before you start ... ENJOY! :]**

* * *

_As soon as I uttered the words my head started feeling dizzy, I new at this point that the spell I was trying out was working and I started __regretting saying the spell out loud remembering the warning my mum and aunt told me about saying spells out loud. I fall to the ground and start feeling as though the ground has opened up and swallowed me whole and I was falling into black abyss. I kept falling until I was taken in with darkness._

* * *

I woke up in a somewhat familiar forest but I couldn't figure out how I knew this place. I blurred all the way to the edge of the forest and I realised that i was in Mystic Falls but it somehow looks outdated but the only thing going through my mind is how mum is going to kill me when she finds out what I did, her and Dad are probably waiting for the perfect moment to come and kill me. I figured I could go to the Mikaelson mansion or the Salvatore Boarding House and since i don't want to die just yet I figure I will find Uncle Stefan and he will mellow out mum before I can see her.

As I get to the Boarding House I start feeling nervous about how I am going to approach the subject of me casting a time travel spell from a Grimore I wasn't allowed to touch. I knock on the door twice and I start rocking on my heels, I was about to knock again when I heard the door open and a beautiful blonde smiles up at me and i instantly launch myself into hugging her.

"Mom! I am so so sorry that I cast that spell I didn't expect it to work, I mean we figured I was powerful but I never thought I was that powerful. I made the mistake you always told me to avoid which was to say it aloud but now I'm here and I don't know whats happening everything looks different ..." I trailed off when i realised that that I shocked my mother speechless, that was when I saw three more faces behind mum, Uncle Stefan, Elena and Damon, with the same expression as her on the face.

I was starting to feel a little bit self-concious when they didn't say anything "What!?" I asked and that seemed to wake up whatever stupor mum was in.

"Did she just call me Mom!?" she said.

* * *

I couldn't register half of what she was saying all I could think about was she word _MOM! _she mentioned first, it just kept on playing on repeat. hence why my first sentence to her was to clarify "Did she just call me MOM!?"

No one seemed to answer my question, so i so fit to invite her inside and hence the curious gaze I was getting from the other blonde who was sitting across from me. "Start Explaining"

"What year is it?" the mysterious stranger asked out of the blue.

"What ... um ... uh ... 2013?" my answer ended coming out as a question considering how much i was overwhelmed.

"2013!? ... OMG, I managed to travel that far back. This is so exciting if only the part where the part of my mum from my timeline didn't kill me then it would be spectacular. So exactly when am I, I don't want to reveal something I _know_ I shouldn't "

"Alaric just died, now please _Explain!_" I demanded of her.

"My name is Krista, well actually it's Kristine with a K, but everyone whose close to me calls me Krista. I am 245yrs old but I stopped ageing at about 6months before turing 19, something about my age being a balance between both my parents aunt Bonnie theorised but never confirmed." Krista replied

"But Vampires cant procreate, so how is it that you exist?" Damon asked

"Well, Damon, I would tell you but the events that made it possible for mum to give birth haven't happened yet. Kaleb is gonna have a laugh with this, by the way Kaleb is my twin Brother" Krista answered

* * *

I kept scrutinising Uncle Stef and Elena cause I could see that they where together just by their mannerisms alone and I saw them both frown at me in question.

"Sorry, its just weird seeing you too together" I clarified seeing as I had confused them with my curious stare.

"What do you mean, we're not together in the future?" Uncle Stef asked wanting me to confirmed. Damon seemed to perk up at this news and I instantly knew where his mind just travelled.

"No. No, not at all." I explained

"What!?" Elena asked, shocked that I would say that about her.

"Let's just say you're not a family favourite among the kids cause they all adore Uncle Stef." I explained further more.  


"Why not?" Mum asked

"Their breakup was ugly, and the family is not overly fond of her so when the kids are old enough they always ask why she is treated differently and Uncle Stef's wife is always happy to share, of course Uncle Stef tries to make them not treat her differently cause he's not bothered by it anymore but it never works and his daughter Elise, she a daddy's girl and she makes it her life's mission to make her miserable and look innocent." I told her "I am very proud to say I taught her everything she knows and she's my tiny little partner in crime, God I love that girl." I said with a fond smile on my face.

"I have a wife and daughter? How old is she!?" Uncle Stef wondered with a smile on his

"Why would you teach her to treat me like that?" Elena demanded

"Because Elena, I have my own reasons of hating you but I can't do all that without getting caught. Mum would be angry and Dad would encourage it causing a fight between them and you're not worth destroying their marriage over so I just channel Elise's anger cause that tiny blond gets away with anything. To answer your question Uncle Stefan, Yes and she's 6yrs old, your pride and joy." I said to them both. "Anyways I'm going to need a place to stay before I go talk to Dad and I am pretty sure my parents from time are going to follow me to the past meaning I possible have 24hrs top to my death cause I am pretty Mum's going to kill me."

"You can stay at my house" mum offered

"Thanks"

"Wait ... mini Blondie what's your full name" Damon asked

"Kristine Rebekah Mikaelson" I replied knowing this would turns heads. All their heads snapped up and looked at me with different expressions. Damon was scowling, Elena was shocked, Uncle Stef was intrigued and Mum had a ghost of a smile that only I noticed.

"Whose your father?" Uncle Stef asked

"Um ... Kol!? Elena hoped

"Ew, No... besides he's into witches and married to one so no, not Uncle Kol."

"Then who?" she continued to ask.

"Niklaus Mikaelson" I finally said. Mum still had that smile but she managed to look surprise to throw the others off but of course i'm her daughter I knew.

**Thanks for reading this story, I hope you guys will follow, favourite, Review and tell me what you hope to see and I'm sorry Elena Fans but she's not painted in a good light in this story. Critics are welcome just don't be mean about it. Sorry about grammar.**


End file.
